ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 4
TAD chapter4 bitches and LOOOOVE! A/N: Thanks again Derek for giving me tips about this chapter! You rock man! Ciattore quatro di giurnalo deli assassini (that's Chapter 4 of the assassins diaries in Italy): Fuck Alex realizes he has no bruise from when Tyler and his twenty gays beat him up for an hour. The nurse lets him go since there's no bruise but since he's already missed a lot of his classes anyway he decides to wander around school instead. He finds Elena's gang of bitches on the football field, practicing their cheerleading dance stuff which was really unoriginal and slutty like their outfit. Well I don't care about them so I'll just go away he thinks, but then there was a girl on the field and all the cheerleaders gang up on her so Alex decides to go help her. He runs to their gang and screams "Let her go you WHORES!" Most of the bitches go away immediately as if they had been manipulated (A/N Foreshadowing again!) but Elena and Bonnie stay there and look at him like "WTF would we obey to you". Alex says "Go away or you'll regret it." But then he notices that Bonnie is looking at him weirdly like she's about to use her DEMON WITCH POWERS on him. Then she looks shocked and Alex understands that it didn't work. His Assassin training kicks in and he leaps at her, using the hidden blade in his armbracer to STAB her! But he only stabbed her in the ovaries so she could maybe survive but never have kids anymore because she hadn't committed a crime too serious. Elena screams and he tells her that if she drives Bonnie to a hospital right now she may survive, so she goes away with Bonnie in her arms. There's only Alex and the girl in the field now and Alex helps her get up. "Thanks she said. My name is Rachel Rebecca Leah Amelia Johnson but you can call me Amelia." "OK I'm Alexandre Hawke Jacob Miles but call me Alex." he answers." Why did they do that to you?" "Because I'm an atheist even if my stepmother Julie tried to convert me and Elena and her gang are all christians so they hate me." "That's cool I'm an atheist too." Alex says. He knows that Christianity is only a tool for the templar to control the masses and is starting to think that maybe Elena, Bonnie and Julie are all Templars (A/N: Like my mom!). He decides to investigate and assassinate them later if they are (A/N: I would do that to my mom but I'm not as Assassin ). "Wanna hang out?" "K," she says. They find Derek who had gone to class but it was over now and they hang out for the rest of school day, skipping classes because Alex was homeschooled so he already knows everything, Amelia knows everything because she has been forbidden from having friends so she could only read to pass the time, and Derek because he's super smart and classes suck anyway (A/N: Luv you guys you rock!). THEN SCHOOL WAS OVER! Alex leaves the school se see that Damon is there. "Heyyy !" he exclamates. "Hi baby." Damon purrs and kisses Alex. Their kiss is even hotter than the first one even thought it doesn't last as long because there are people watching and they're all being judmental about it. They go in Damon's car who drives them to Alex's house and they go inside kissing some more. Damon's hands slid to grab Alex's ass and it feels great so Alex lets him do it. He's already hard just from the kissing so when Damon says "Let's do it" he can only whimper back "Okay" as Damon lifts him up and takes him to the bedroom. Damon lays him down on the bed and takes off his clothes, letting Alex see his huge hidden blade (A/N If you know what I mean ) it's like at least 30 inches long. Then Damon comes to lie above Alex and starts tearing his clothes off with his fang which is like super erotic because his fangs touch Alex's skin a little bit but without hurting him. When they're both naked, Damon kisses Alex's spear a few times but then he says "suck me" and Alex does and it tastes awesome. He hears Damon scream in pleasure and that sound makes him orgasm immediately. A few seconds later Damon howls in pleasure as he sprays his holy water (A/N geddit ? cause he's a vampire so normally holy water would hurt him it's a pun ) in Alex's mouth and it tastes divine (A/N: Haha more puns ) so Alex swallows it all. Then Damon grabs his hair and pulls him up to kiss him. They kiss and make out for a long time until they're both hard again, then Damon says "I'll fuck you now." "OK I'll trust you" "Good" and he stabs Alex with his hidden blade (A/N: Not literally of course ) but it doesn't hurt like Alex expected it's just weird for a few seconds and then Damon hits his prostate and that feels magical. Damon starts doing back and forth movements and he's so long that he hits Alex in all the right places everytime and it's the best feeling ever. After fifteen minutes of it, Damon's bloodlust comes back but Alex remembers that he hadn't been wounded at all this morning so he says "Do it." "Huh ?" "Bite me." "Okay." And he does and when his blood enters his mouth he suddenly feels like he could feel all of Damon's feelings (A/N: That's from the books!). That was too much for Alex who orgasms again but Damon doesn't and the connection is so intense that Alex is hard again seconds later and orgasms again and again and again. They do it for an hour before Damon collapses on top of Alex, exhausted. Alex notices that his bite wounds have healed already and he decides to study that later. Right now the weight of Damon on top of him is all that matters and he feels happy. "Alex." Damon murmurs half aslept. "Yeah?" "Would you go with me to the dance?" "The dance?" "Yeah there's a dance tomorrow for the election of Miss Mystique Falls and I want you to be my date." "Okay." Alex said. Then he fell asleep. A/N: So that was chapter 4 I'm sorry for the lame non-cliffhanger ending but you can't always do that. Thanks again to Derek who really helped me with that last scene! Characters *Alex *Tyler (mentioned) *Elena *Bonnie *Amelia *Julie (mentioned) *Derek *Damon Notes Chapter 4